FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 ---- Flare padded past Redclaw, her gaze limp on the ground. "Oh.. hey," She murmered, her belly growling lowly. "You hungry?" Redclaw asked, quietly chuckling. 16:39, November 15, 2015 (UTC) (Griffinkit isn't even near Shorewillow...) "It's only three of us," Falconheart meowed, glancing at Shorewillow. "What could happen? the other clans will be going too." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:41, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped off of the Lava Rock, shaking out his thick pelt as a bit of worry clouded his blue eyes. What if...she was on the journey? 16:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shrugged "anything can happen"~ Shorewillow Flare looked down, not wanting to burden the tom. "No, no, it's okay. I can hunt for myself," She murmered, shaking out her messy white ruffled fur. 16:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ('she' is obviously blazefire) Falconheart went over to her leader, blinking at him. "The clan will be okay..it's only three of us." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 16:48, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern padded into the camp and dropped a vole on the fresh kill pile. The small cat shook out her thick fur so remove anything she then sat down and licked her paw. --Buestar340 Aspendawns belly growled. "Brightfern may I have your vole " Asphendawn asks ~ Shorewillow (yup) Redclaw smiled at the thin she-cat, giving her a nudge. "You need to, then," He meowed gently, shaking out his thick red tabby fur. Flare blinkedm watching Aspendawn from a distance. "New cat?" She meowed, gazing up at Redclaw. 17:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Aspendawn purrs ((Bramble is making me a sig it should be done soon)) ~Shorewillow Phoenixflame sat behind his mate, poking her in the back with a paw. "Guess who?"---- Stormstar shook his head. "I know, it's not that, it's something else, something personal." 17:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Palekit scrambled after the leaving cats, ears pricked. " Bye! And Stormstar, I-I'm really sorry." Gryffindor 17:15, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "If it's personal, then I won't ask you about it," Falconheart sighed.-- Griffinkit sat near Rainkit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:19, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat down her tail over her paws she sat thinking~ Shorewillow Brightfern turned around and nodded to Phoenixflame, "Oh hi." She meowed quietly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame let out a soft chuckle before sitting down beside Brightfern. "You were supposed to guess, you cheater."---- Stormstar frowned. "I understand, but no matter how sorry you are, your punishment stands." 17:27, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, sorry." She replied she quickly licked his cheek and looked around the camp. --Bluestar340 "I already did my punishment!" Palekit squeaked, feeling slightly disheartened. Gryffindor 17:29, November 15, 2015 (UTC) The russet tom shfited beside his mate. "...can't believe we might be moving." He commented in a quiet voice.----- "That was punishment from Hiddenshade, not me...Your ceremony is being held back by a half a moon". (will be more once these derps try to visit Coast and her bro) 17:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded, "Is something bad going to happen to this place?" She asked quietly. --Bluestar340 " W-what?" Palekit gasped in shock, staring at her leader in horror. "... that- that- no way," she said weakly before bowing her head. She probably deserved it. Her tail drooped. Gryffindor 17:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Phoenixflame frowned, gazing up at the sky. "...I hope nothing bad happens."---- "The behavior was unacceptable, blood of your Clanmates should never be drawn, especially when you're nothing but a kit." Stormstar commented grimly. 17:33, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Same.." She whispered. "So how are you?" She added quickly. --Bluestar340 "Fine, fine...Just a little worried about my brother, he doesn't seem very enthusiastic to go on the quest." Phoenixflame murmured. 17:40, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm sorry to hear that.." She murmured. Brightfern gently nuzzled him. --Bluestar340 "But I have you now, that's all that matters...He has eight lives to spare." The russet tom meowed gently, resting his head on Brightfern's. 17:43, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart winced as she remembered the single life that her leader had lost. It had been to protect her, which of course made her think about him. I was lucky to be alive after that... "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:45, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you always will have me and our kits.." She murmured a small purr rumbled in her chest and her blue eyes glowed with happiness. --Bluestar340 (yes folks, these babies won't be born for a long time) "K....Kits...?" Phoenixflame gasped, his eeys growing as round as the moon as he let out a joyful purr. 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern nodded and purred louder, "Yes, you're going to be a father." She meowed softly. --Bluestar340 Phoenixflame nuzzled his mate. "This is great, this is so amazing..." 17:57, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "I know.." She murured and then she nuzzled back. "I know you'll be an amazing father." She added --softly. --Bluestar340 "How are you guys " Shorewillow says to Brightfern and Phoenixflame 01:24, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw watched the Clan and scrambled back to the apprentices den and curled her tail around her paws. The Clans might move? That sounds super fun... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:30, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "And you'll be the greatest mother ever..." Phoenixflame murmured as he closed his eyes, taking in his mate's sweet scent.---- Infernopaw tripped and fell.---- Russetfeather watched Stormstar, twitching her whiskers in amusement, while Hiddenshade studied his claws. 01:32, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw bounced over to Infernopaw. "Are you okay?" she asked her head tipping to one side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:34, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Haha, uh, yeah, just a bit 'trippy'." Infernopaw commented as he rose back to his paws, shaking dust from his pelt. 01:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purrs at the two apprentices 01:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow Violetpaw slightly laughed. "So, do you still want to go hunting?" she asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, of course!" 01:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw turned a left camp, while waiting for him she asked, "So... the Clans might move." she began, a bit excited by the thought. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Infernopaw let out a soft, troubled sigh before nodding. "Yeah...I don't want to move though, this is my home, I was born here." 01:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffnkit decided that he'd continue talking with Rainkit later, instead heading towards Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 01:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat licking her paws. Why is there nothing to do? --- Shorewillow "As much as it excites me I don't want to go too.... and besides.... we might have to check the other Clans elders for ticks!" Violetpaw gasped at the last part. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Plus, we don't get to go on the cool journey." Infernopaw pointed out.---- Stormstar rolled a pebble with a paw, still troubled. 01:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "I wish we could..." she mewed and trailed off. She heard rustling in the bracken farther ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:03, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart had her head bent, thinking about the quest. ''Weird, I haven't heard much from Ashfeather recently. Is he in trouble? Am I in trouble?!? "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Everything okay, Falconheart?" Aureolering asked, still feeling jittery. “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:16, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah..yeah, I'm fine.." Falconheart sighed. "I'm just wondering about my brother." "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering nodded. "I can relate to that." She sighed wistfully. "I wonder about my little sister every day." “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar angled his ears towards Russetfeather as the beautiful russet molly approached. "Hey," she greeted softly, seating herself beside the troubled leader. "...Hey..." He responded distantly, his blue gaze dark. "Something bothering you, my friend?" 03:02, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit twitched her tail as she sat outside the nursery, while Rainkit watched as Griffinkit walked away again, still feeling bad about himself. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit cast Maplekit a side-glance. "...Hey, what do you wanna be when you grow up?" 03:29, November 16, 2015 (UTC) (yay hawkmaple) Maplekit shrugged. "...A warrior at least, of course. Maybe a queen... or even deputy like my mother or leader like my father used to be, that'd be cool." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit lifted his chimera head proudly. "When I grow up, I wanna be the best warrior ever! I don't care if I'm leader, I want to be the best of the best! And have kits, that'd be pretty cool." 03:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, it'd be pretty good to have kits..." Maplekit agreed. "But not for a while." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:35, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit wrinkled his nose. "Er, yeah, I'm only a kit, and so're you...Even kits as an apprentice would be totally weird." 03:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "...Yeah, I guess, but it's happened before, apparently. Streamwing gave birth to kits as an apprentice..." Maplekit trailed off uneasily at this, not sure what to say next. "Not that I'd do that." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit shook his head. "No, I wouldn't either." His gaze than drifted off to the apprentice's den, and he smirked. "Speaking of apprentices, wanna go play in their den? We could totally mess up their nests, I'd love to see Infernopaw's reaction..." 03:40, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit hesitated. "...Um, okay, as long as we try to avoid the warriors after what Waspkit did...." Waspkit himself was lurking near the elders' den still, for no good reason at all. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit waved a paw. "Yeah, we will, the warriors like to stay away from the apprentice's den anyways." 03:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yay." Maplekit then padded over to the apprentices' den and waited for Hawkkit. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:50, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit stumbled after the molly, his fluffy tail held high. He scooted into the den, gazing around inside. "Hah, empty, perfect...Now, what to do with their nests..." 03:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit shrugged. "Hmm..." she said softly, eyeing up Infernopaw's nest in particular. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:52, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Ooooh, what about some mouse bile?" A cruel grin formed on the tomkit's maw. 03:53, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, good idea," Maplekit purred. "But how are we going to get ahold of some? There's some in the medicine den, but Mintfrost might be there, and if she catches us she'll be angry." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:55, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit came up behind Palekit, crouching and leaping onto her. "Boo!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 11:15, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart flecked her tail lazily, watcing the camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:38, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit snorted. "It'll be no prob, I'm a sneaky cat."----Infernopaw pricked his ears. "What was that?" 22:11, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw didn't reply. She parted her jaws and took in a deep breath. ''Fox...?! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:44, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormheart flicked her tail, looking at her cousin, Falconheart. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 23:19, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit flicked her black-ringed tail. "'Kay, you do it then, I'm as clumsy as a badger, I swear." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit hung onto Palekit, the tom suddenly noticing how he'd grown fairly large in the last few weeks. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 22:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Palekit purred, pretending to be surprised. Her thoughts were still clouded by her delayed apprenticeship, but she blamed it entirely on herself and didn't have a slightest grudge against Griffinkit. She was still larger than Griffinkit- not stokier in breadth- but not by much. She shook him off and slapped him playfully with her tail. Gryffindor 00:31, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sat and waited for something to do 00:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit laughed playfully, batting at his friend's tail. His grudge and doubt was clearly gone, and he gave her a grin as he continued to strike her tail lightly with a paw. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 01:45, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The seal-point whipped her tail out of reach, amber eyes sparkling. She pounced on Griffinkit's own with a mock growl. Gryffindor 01:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) The brown tomkit jumped back, raising his fluffy tail. "You'll have to get me first!" With that, the kit launched away from his best friend. Wow, she's amazing at playing with me! "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:05, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Palekit squealed happily- she liked this game!- and raced after him. Her long legs ate up the distance between them, slowing down slightly as she narrowed her eyes, readying herself for a pounce. Gryffindor 02:16, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Still running as fast as his smaller legs could go, Griffinkit was in a bit of a state of mental imagination - his moments, as he liked to call them, were pumping adrenaline into his body. He imagined he was a giant bird, being chased by his predator. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:23, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (aww <3) Palekit slowed down a bit to let the chase continue. Suddenly, she pounced! Throwing herself forwards at Griffinkit, she flung her paws towards his flank. Gryffindor 02:28, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "You're just growing into your paws, I'll be right back...Be quiet though, don't want anyone finding us," Hawkkit murmured to Maplekit before spinning around and coolly stalking out of the apprentice's den.---- Stormstar sat still, feeling a...disturbance, as if something that he really didn't want to happen was going to happen. 02:29, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Palekit grunted. Gryffindor 02:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit felt the weight of Palekit the giant cat, his moment changing to a long section of reunion. He laughed and pushed back at her. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:35, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire cautiously stepped over the border and entered FlameClan territory. Her ears were pricked and all her senses were on hyperalert. Gryffindor 02:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar found himself suddenly lurching to his paws, the odd feeling churning in his stomach growing stronger. Something's up, and I know ''for sure that I'm not going to like it... 02:53, November 18, 2015 (UTC) " I believe it's this way," Blazefire said to her leader, followed the strongest scent trail. She put her nose to the ground and sniffed, but it was more of trying to hide her face from Willowstar. She didn't want her leader to think something was amiss. Gryffindor 02:56, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (-laughs evilly-) Russetfeather angled her ears towards her best friend, approaching the leader calmly. "Stormstar, my dear friend? Is something wrong?" She asked before sitting down beside the tom, wrapping her tail around him. 02:59, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (unsuspecting children) Blazefire had become so intent on her sniffing that she'd managed to follow several paths taking her around in loops in apparently what was a hunting trip. Hoping Willowstar hadn't noticed and feeling heat in her flanks, Blazefire nodded to a thick section of hedge. " I think that's the enterance."--- Meanwhile, Palekit, who had staggered dramatically sideways in her fall, caught sight of Willowstar and Blazefire outside camp. She opened her mouth in a shriek. " Hey look! Strangers!" Gryffindor 03:02, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar pricked his ears beside Russetfeather, defensively taking a step in front of the molly, only to let his shoulders relax slightly. "Oh, it's just you, Willowstar. What can I help you with?" Of course, the leader didn't even mention Blazefire, but he did glare slightly at her before quickly returning his blue orbs to the other leader. 03:04, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (should we wait for stormver?) Blazefire swallowed as irritation welled up inside of her. She dug her claws into the ground, narrowing her eyes at Stormstar. Gryffindor 03:06, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (yeah) Stormstar remained by Russetfeather's side, gazing at Willowstar as he awaited a reply. 03:09, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (alright. I gtg now, so, g'night) Palekit peered over Griffinkit's shoulder to watch the strange new cats. ''ScorchClan? ''The term set off a spark in her mind. ''I-Isn't that where my father is from? '' Gryffindor 03:12, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (not yet, palechild, though you will meet your daddy at some point <3) Copperdusk pricked her ears as Blazefire and Willowstar entered camp, while Maplekit kep silent. Rainkit, however, heard Willowstar and Blazefore, and as he picked their scent up, he scuttled off in fright as he didn't recognize it at all. ''What is... that...? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "There's something we must discuss," the ScorchClan leader murmured quietly. "About the quest...I'm sure you guys got it too?" Falconheart calmly watched the two SorchClan cats, specifically Blazefire. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 10:42, November 18, 2015 (UTC) (haha) Blazefire winced slightly, not sure if she wanted her leader to make it so public. But it was her choice- who was that? Undergoing that strange sensation in which one knows someone is looking at them, she whirled around and caught the eye of Falconheart. Gryffindor 11:46, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstaar nodded. "Yes, we have. Aureoluring, Falvonheart, and...myself, we are attending the quest." 11:50, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire stepped forwards, ears pinned against her skull. " But, when are we going to start the actual quest?" She changed her body language at the last moment in order to stop herself from addressing STormstar directly. Gryffindor 11:55, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart knew she had seen the eyes of Blazefire, the tabby standing to join the two leaders. "Is this about that 'quest' we're supposed to be going on?" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 12:11, November 18, 2015 (UTC) "Once we speak with DarkClan...If some of our cats are leaving, Amber will be more than happy to let her cats go, probably thinking she can attack us as if we're weak." Stormstar's tone was, of course, a bit chillier towards Blazefire before the tom returned his gaze to Willowstar. "So, it's for the best that both you and I head out to fetch their cats, take them to my camp, watch them, and wait for your return. Eat your traveling herbs, seeing that DarkClan has no medicine cat, we'll supply them with the needed herbs." 01:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering turned to Falconheart. "Are you ready for this?" “I'll live INSIDE YOU forever!” —Edward Hyde 02:20, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar put out his tail. "No, just Willowstar and I shall be heading to DarkClan...anyone else, and they'll be suspecting an attack." 02:25, November 19, 2015 (UTC) " Willowstar," Blazefire said quietly so that FlameClan wouldn't see her contradicting her leader. " We've already sent Tipcloud and Pebbelfrost to DarkClan. You don't need to go." Tension crackled in the air as she briefly made eye contact with Stormstar before lasping into a chilly silence. Gryffindor 02:33, November 19, 2015 (UTC) The silence was held as Willowstar quietly thought about the two. Right, both of them... "Blazefire," she said finally, "I'll let you choose what you wish to do. You can stay here and meet the other cats on the quest, or you can go back to camp." The sensible leader was prepared for wagers in between "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 02:38, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire blinked. " Umm, okay? But what about you?" a starnge feeling was in her gut. She didn't want to go back- she dreaded it- nor did she want to stay here. But if Stormstar was leaving, she might as well stick around. Better than facing ScorchClan anyway. Gryffindor 02:40, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit pawed the ground anxiously as she waited for Hawkkit to return. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:24, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw warily padded over to the bush and move the leaves, underneath it was a fox cub. "It's a fox cub!" she said, voice filled with shock. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw raced over to Violetpaw, his gaze filled with shock. "Stand back," He ordered, waving his tail in warning. "I'll shoo it out, you go back to camp and warn the others." 00:32, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay..." Violetpaw ran back to camp. "Hey, um everybody! there was a fox cub outside camp so I'm warning you... about it..." she said, she was awful at speaking to so many cats. She sulked away from the center of camp. ---- Birchheart leaped to her paws and raced out of camp. She saw Redclaw standing were a small fox cub was. She padded up to it and sniffed it. "It still smells like milk, it's mother can't be too far away." she stated looking around carefully. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar glanced at Violetpaw, a confused look in her brown gaze. "I'll be going to DarkClan," she murmured to Blazefire. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 01:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Snowdrift returned to camp, to find ScorchClan cats there. "What is going on...?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream dozed outside the warriors' den, near his mate, while Waspkit glared at the ScorchClan cats angrily before stalking off. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Grifffinkit slept in the nursery, dreaming about a world of black and white, trotting with color behind him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 11:24, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (meesa hazza no idea azza whatta goin onna) (also plz put my charries back. I couldn't rp yesterday cuz I had some...problems associated with my sickness, which is a mixture of a cold, allergies, and severe asthma. I get chest burns frequently, so I have to lie down and do nothing half the time -.-) Darkpelt groomed his lustrously dark fur. --- Riverwish wished that Whiteclaw would ask her to be his mate, and she grew a tad bit impatient (hint hint) --- Breezepaw and Stonepaw (bite me) played by the apprentice's den, while Spottedpetal watched them lovingly. (dangit I forgot Smallbae ain't on the rp fugsifyagoiuilfsh I love Smallfoot he's so amaziiinngggg) --- Hawktalon was old and weak and stuff [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 19:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (can you kill off one kit? we need to reduce the population in fc) Swankit watched her brother, prepared to jump on him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 21:16, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather sat near her mate, watching their kits play nearby. Her heart twisted slightly when she realized that Rainkit wasn't among them as usual. He's probably hiding somewhere... --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:27, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Swankit leaped on Griffinkit, waking him up. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:51, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (fighting scene folks) The fox cub let out a squeal, backing away as Redclaw approached it. A low growl emerged from the bushes, leaping onto Redclaw and lashing out on his face with small gekkers of fear and anger. 23:00, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (I've said it once, don't make me say it a thousand times, NO, I WILL NOT KILL OFF ANOTHER KIT. I've killed Redkit, and Breezepaw will be leaving like, this post bc she's got a neuro-disconnect to her hormones, which totally makes her go bonkers so the others judge her) Breezepaw didn't like the way she was treated. She was always judged, always ridiculed. She crept out of camp and thrust her way into loners and rogues territory. [[User talk:ThunderWaves|''Things never hap]][[User:ThunderWaves|pen the same way twice.]] 23:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) The fox shrunk back in fear, it's fur on end. Redclaw let out a yowl, falling backwards with his muscles ripping against his dark ginger pelt. A long scar drove across his face, and he unsheathed his claws. The fox reared back, revealing flashy sharp white teeth. Redclaw crept toward the fox, his head dropped to his shoulders. He sprang to his paws a second time and dug his teeth deep down into the fox's pelt, leaving it only to gekker helplessly and fall back in pain. 23:20, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart bit the foxes neck, trying to help Redclaw with the fight. ''Hopefully it's mother isn't around... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (''That ''is ''it's mother..) The fox scrambled to it's paws, and it's gaze was frothed with rage. Growling with defeat, it scampered off. 23:40, November 20, 2015 (UTC) (Oh god i'm dumb, i thought I saw it said "the fox cub sprang" whatever, i'm just a mooron) Birchheart watched it run off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) shorewillow sat bored ''why is there nothing to do around here '' Griffinkit tackled his sister. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 02:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hawkkit sneaked from the Medicine Cat den, keeping the mouse-bile soaked moss away from his body by stretching out his neck as far as possible. He quickened his pace as the ball continued to drip, racing into the nursery. "Got it!" He whispered to Maplekit, his nose wrinkled in disgust. 02:26, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Yay," Maplekit mewed. "Now let's spread it all over his nest!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit ran away from her brother, laughing. "Come get-" Ouch! She blinked up at Sunsetflare. "O-Oh, sorry, S-Sunsetflare..." Stories had been told about the tom, which had made her scared of him. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 12:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw exhaled a heavy breath, his chest seized in pain. Stormfrost quickly ran over to his aid, flattening his ears. "Redclaw! Are you okay? You should really go see the medicine cat!" 14:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "It's okay," Sunsetflare murmured to Swankit, nudging her towards Griffinkit, who had paused in his running. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 14:29, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Redclaw flattened his ears, whisking the blood off of his whiksers. "No, no," He meowed, shaking his fur. "I'm fine, Stormfrost. Just a few scratches, is all." 14:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit chased after her brother once more. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 14:52, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Birchheart flecked her tail, annoyed. She went into the forest and sat down on a warm sunny rock. No one ever seemed to care about Birchheart, she did everything any other warrior would do but it always seemed like she was an outcast, whenever a battle came no one ever fret over her, not even her mother and father when they were alive. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Swankit couldn't outrun Griffinkit, so she watched her brother jump in the air, yowling joyously "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 17:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Grinning, Hawkkit rubbed the mouse bile into Infernopaw's nest before looking over his shoulder at Maplekit. "Can't wait to smell him in the morning!"---- Bogshadow paced. 17:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit grinned at his sister, glancing at the apprentices' den. "Let's see what Hawkkit's up to!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 17:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Violetpaw paced. ---- Birchheart yawned longly. They all say Clanlifes great, but to her it was awful. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Motioning to Maplekit, Hawkkit scampered out of the nursery, only to run straight into Infernopaw's broad chest. The ruddy tom "raised a brow." "What're you two doing in the apprentice's den?" 18:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit spotted Palekit and said to his sister, "Or we can play with Palekit!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 18:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Bored, Cypresskit rolled a pebble with a paw. He was very much upset with he and his littermates getting held back, but he humbly accepted the punishment. 18:42, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Griffinkit went after Palekit. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 18:49, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, I was just looking for where I might like to put a nest when I'm an apprentice," Maplekit mewed innocently to Infernopaw, flicking her black-ringed tail. "Wouldn't you say, Hawkkit?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:02, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes, we were!" Hawkkit gave the tom a cheeky grin. "You seem the have to best spot, Infernopaw." The mottled brown and black tomkit quickly slid past the ruddy apprentice. 19:04, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit followed Hawkkit, secretly in agreement with her denmate. He totally has the best place! --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:06, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Flare watched Redclaw from the distance, flattening her ears.'' Poor thing... He really needs to see the Medicine Cat. His wounds could get infected... Griffinkit leaped on Palekit, the tom lightly gripping with his paws. "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, ''Steven Universe]] 19:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire watched her leader leave and flicked her tail. She searched around, looking at Falconheart. " So... you're going on the quest?"--- Palekit was staring openmouthed at the two ScorchClan cats. She squeaked in surprise as Griffinkit leapt on her, before quickly recovering and pushing him off. Her eyes twinkled, and she quickly caught side of an ant. " Look!" Gryffindor 21:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart tried her best to hide the patch of open skin on her shoulder. "Uhh, yeah..." She hoped this ScorchClan cat wouldn't judge her for her scars, especially the one over her eye and the remnant of the burn on her shoulder. Meanwhile, Griffinkit poked the ant with a paw. "This little thing is cool!" "I hope you understand. I want to understand. I'm sorry." [[User talk:Stormver|-Peridot, Steven Universe]] 21:33, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan